


Real Enough

by TheSteelChimera



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 18:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11214150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSteelChimera/pseuds/TheSteelChimera
Summary: Cats do not have a concept of "artificial", as long as you pet them.A short introspective of Data and Spot's relationship.





	Real Enough

Spot jumped onto the console, Data quickly sat backwards to avoid the cat that had suddenly appeared in front of his face.

“Spot, you are not allowed on the console.” He told the cat, who ignored him and strutted across the screen, a few buttons chirped as they were pressed.

Data sighed and picked up his cat and put her down. She trilled unhappily as her paws made contact with the floor. Data decided not to react and continue his work, undoing the inadvertent keystrokes entered by Spot.

Five minutes later the cat was back on the table.

“Spot.” He scolded firmly. The cat walked in the direction of the edge of the table but did not jump off.

With another forced sigh, Data picked up the stubborn tabby and put her on the floor. This time, he paid attention when she wound around his ankles, purring and trilling as she looked up in his direction.

If he interpreted his research correctly, this meant that Spot required attention. Acting on that knowledge, Data bent down and rubbed the cat’s head. She rubbed her cheek against his palm, evidently enjoying the contact.

The mission report was put off in favour of the resident feline. It was not due for another 20 hours, and in any case, it was unlikely that he would be unable to finish it before the Captain woke up to read it.

Spot was purring louder, the sound was not unlike that of an old 21rst century combustion engine, albeit much quieter and of a biological origin.

The comparison struck a chord somewhere in Data’s mind, and prompted a small, imperceptible smile to appear on his face. Of course, there was no need for him to do that, he was alone.

Well, actually he wasn’t, Spot was there.

That started yet another train of thought, running parallel to the last.

Spot did not care how well he emulated humanity, he could act and react however he deemed most appropriate, or to whatever degree came more readily, and Spot would still demand food, attention, or insist in disrupting his work.

It was an interesting phenomenon. Whereas humans sometimes lacked the perspective to see Data as “real” or as person in his own right, Spot did not. Or perhaps Spot did not have the worldly comprehension necessary to distinguish the biological from the mechanical, only the animate from the inanimate, which was a likely possibility. Yet the result was almost reassuring, despite the origin.

Spot walked away from his hand, Data watched as she sidled around his chair, pointedly staying out of reach. He had remarked this illogical behaviour in the cat and had resolved to study it. The last time it occurred, he had attempted to ignore the cat and resume his work. That had only had the effect of making Spot demand attention again.

This time, he rotated the chair to reach the cat and continue petting her. Spot butted her head against his hand, redoubling her purring.

Data rose an eyebrow at the cat’s reaction. He would have to make note of this behaviour.

Spot had resumed her position near his feet, and Data resumed his prior train of thought.

He wondered if it mattered at all, whether Spot or the crew saw him as a person. But that thought was quickly dashed: of course it mattered, because believing something, even at the very core of one’s being, was not enough. He needed proof, he needed, wanted, it proven. Doubt would destroy his belief in his own personhood in seconds if left to its own devices. It was a miracle he had managed to find it again after serving on the Trieste. Perhaps he had only regained it thanks to the crew here on the Enterprise. They were all very kind to him, and Data was grateful for that. He recalled when Captain Picard had practically leaped to his defence when Commander Maddox had rekindled the argument against his sentience, or the one this crew assumed he had.

Spot jumped onto the table.

“No, Spot.” Data gently picked up the cat and moved her to his lap. To his surprise, she stayed and stretched up to rub her head against his.

The action prompted a query, which was just a quickly answered. This gesture in felines, especially housecats, indicates a show of affection and closeness between individuals, a form of bonding.

The realisation put to rest the doubts that had begun to form in his mind.

It did matter that people, humans, thought of him as a person too. But now, despite what happened outside his quarters, Spot was there when he returned.

And he was real enough for Spot.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Spot's behaviour is based on that of my own cats.
> 
> This is my first attempt at writing for Star Trek :)


End file.
